


Três Palavras

by KaoriMori



Category: King Arthur, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mamma *w* Aproveitei a inspiração para fazer desde o seu presente de aniversário S2. Desculpa entregar antes, mas é que eu sou um pouco ansiosa com essas coisas e antes antes do que depois para mim ao invés do antes tarde do que nunca -q. Enfim, talvez role outra quem sabe 8D. Espero que goste \o/ Eu não consegui nenhuma frase sarcástica, mas tentei o meu melhor com o Lancelot XD...</p><p> </p><p>Amo você e Feliz Aniversário super Adiantado S2 S2 S2.  </p><p>Kissus =*</p></blockquote>





	Três Palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     A noite.

     A noite para muitos podia ser a representação do perigo. Normalmente durante a noite, a escuridão era o que dominava, bruxas preferiam fazer seus feitiços durante a noite. Lua era a representação feminina em muitas religiões pagãs o que podia ser ruim para os seguidores do catolicismo. Mas para muitos, a lua e as estrelas podiam ser algo agradável que guiava os caminhos e lhes faziam sonhar um pouco mais diante da beleza do céu noturno.

     Mas sonhar podia ser perigoso, era algo em que Arthur acreditava embora nunca fosse realmente dizer isso a um jovem. Arthur também tinha vontades, coisas que nunca poderia realizar. Normalmente deixava para si mesmo, sorria e continuava fazendo apenas o que deveria fazer como rei. Tantos que desejavam estar em seu lugar, mas sabia que a maioria deles nunca cumpririam os deveres que supostamente um rei deveria cumprir, poucos faziam isso.

     Só que naquela hora da noite os motivos para isso estar passando em sua mente era porque estava prestes a cometer um pecado. Estava prestes a ser irresponsável e se perguntava se receberia algum sermão por isso caso fosse encontrado. Usava um capuz, vestimentas escuras para andar nas sombras do palácio onde seus próprios homens estavam de guarda, alguns sendo negligentes pelo que notava. Mas aquela capa era feminina, de uma das servas de Guinevere, por isso sabia que não seria parado a menos que um dos homens quisesse uma noite agradável com a mulher.

     Ainda assim ia pelos lugares mais escondidos, mesmo que o caminho fosse mais longo assim. Até porque seu corpo era maior do que o de muitas mulheres, mesmo que a noite disfarçasse isso ainda era perigoso. Parou em frente à porta de madeira, batendo com força o suficiente para que apenas o dono do quarto ouvisse e esperando ser recebido. Demorou apenas alguns minutos, a porta sendo aberta com cuidado, precaução provavelmente e riu de leve ao ver a expressão do cavaleiro que mostrava o quão ele estranhava a visita.

     Levantou a vela de sebo que tinha em mãos. Podia imaginar o que tinha passado na mente dele, porém deixou os olhos serem visto junto dos cabelos loiros. Foi quando a surpresa passou a ser refletida nos orbes verdes, o espaço sendo devidamente aberto para que passasse e fechado logo em seguida. Assustador era o brilho dos olhos verdes a noite, mas olhando melhor só podia pensar que era lindo, e se lembrar de um animal às vezes via em companhia do cavaleiro.

     Viu-o enquanto cumpria todas as formalidades como sempre.

     – Algo aconteceu, meu Rei? – Notava um pouco da preocupação, sorrindo e fazendo um breve movimento de mão para que ele se levantasse.

     – Não é nada, Lancelot. – Retirava a capa, colocando-a em algum lugar, devidamente arrumada como se fosse alguém que não gostava de desorganização, o que não era de todo mentira. Também colocou lá uma espada, que não era a Excalibur. Provavelmente para não ser reconhecido pela espada, mas ela tinha uma aparência bem nova, como se nunca tivesse sido manchada pelo sangue anteriormente.

     Viu o cavaleiro abrir os lábios, mas antes que qualquer outra fase saísse dos lábios dele, beijou-o, adentrando os lábios, puxando a língua dele para aquela dança. Sentia o gosto, demonstrava a saudade, um beijo realmente intenso para o primeiro de ambos depois de um bom tempo. Era sempre assim, embora desejasse compartilhar uma cama com ele todos os dias, não poderia.

     Separou-se com a falta de ar, logo aproximando-se para mais um. O moreno provavelmente notara seu desejo por silêncio, a imprecisão das palavras para o que iriam fazer. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para tirar a camisa fina que usava, não precisando de mais que um olhar para que o cavaleiro fizesse o mesmo. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo quando o corpo fora tocado da mesma forma, as carícias gentis que se misturavam com as ousadas, o calor do momento incendiando como se os dois fossem dois “Sol”.

     Arthur não poderia explicar o que acontecia consigo aquele momento, mas precisava do cavaleiro. Precisava como sempre confirmar o desejo dele, saber que o que faziam não era aproveitado apenas por um lado e que sua satisfação vinha com igualdade da parte dele. O caminho para a cama foi rápido, e observou-o enquanto se colocava entre suas pernas, sobre o seu corpo, gemendo ao ter a virilha pressionada pela dele com um roçar provocativo. Às vezes parecia que o cavaleiro apenas gostava de provocar um pouquinho, talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse disso.

     Logo as calças tiveram o mesmo destino das blusas no chão do quarto do cavaleiro. Tentava controlar os próprios sons diante das carícias. Afinal não poderia deixar ninguém ouvir. O que acabou quase indo por água a baixo ao ter o pescoço beijado e sugado com cuidado, sabendo bem que o cavaleiro muitas vezes temia que deixasse marcas. Também o tocava, a mão passeando pela maioria das partes do corpo dele, parando nos cabelos escuros, contrastantes com os seus próprios.

     Apenas quando acabaram pôde pensar que não estava ali para que ele lhe mimasse, mas que tinha sido o que tinha acontecido no fim. Pediu desculpas mentalmente, tinha vergonha demais para pedir perdão por algo que não seria capaz de explicar pelo mesmo motivo.

     – Me pergunto se você se esqueceu de que dia será quando amanhecer. – Disse enquanto uma das mãos ainda acariciava as costas dele. Gostando um pouco do fato de estar deitado na cama do cavaleiro, algo tão bobo, porém que deixava um sentimento de maior intimidade. Um pouco também porque sabia que o seu silêncio deixava o cavaleiro preocupado e não era difícil disso acontecer.

     – Algo que eu deva me lembrar? – Pensara bem no que deveria ter esquecido antes de realmente perguntar diante do silêncio do loiro. Arthur olhou nos olhos dele e apenas balançou a cabeça em negativo, ele realmente não precisava se lembrar. Talvez ele até lembrasse, mas só não tinha associado a data com a pergunta, talvez ele não soubesse que sabia sobre isso dele ou que se lembraria.

    – Não precisa se lembrar. Não se preocupe. – Sorriu, e começou a conversar com o cavaleiro sobre várias coisas, tentando distrair o cavaleiro enquanto a noite ia, deixando essa intenção clara e respondendo à qualquer pergunta ou sarcasmo dirigido a si. Ao nascer do sol arranjou forças para se levantar, sentindo algum incômodo no quadril.

    Foi até onde tinha deixado a espada e pegando-a. Era uma espada simples em geral, o pomo, o espigão e o quilons feitos em uma camada de prata o suficiente para que não ficasse pesada. No pomo o símbolo de Camelot aparecia, mas no vinco havia três palavras escritas.

 

“Honra Orgulho e Fidelidade”

 

     Eram as três características que achava mais valiosas em seu cavaleiro, mas para si era um pouco diferente. Não era a honra dele, o orgulho dele ou a fidelidade dele apenas. Lancelot para si era sua honra, seu orgulho sua fidelidade para com seus deveres. Quem estaria ao seu lado em qualquer batalha. Ele era um modelo a se seguir para muitos nesses quesitos, e como Rei valorizava isso.

     Retirou a espada da bainha. Com cuidado moveu-a de forma estranha e tomou-a pela lâmina com as duas mãos, sem que se machucasse. O cabo direcionado para o cavaleiro.

     – Ajoelhe-se. – Observou-o enquanto fazia o que era ordenado, abaixando a cabeça respeitosamente. – Mandei fazê-la já faz um tempo, não achei que ficaria pronta até hoje, mas estou rodeado de pessoas capazes no fim. – Não era uma reclamação, nunca seria. Sorriu. – Espero que você entenda o que esta espada significa. Use-a bem. – Empurrou-a um pouco mais para perto dele. E colocou a ponta bem perto de onde seu coração estava. Um empurrão e Lancelot poderia lhe matar facilmente. Essa era uma prova de confiança que o cavaleiro entendeu imediatamente.

     – Eu farei, meu Rei. – Soltou quando o cavaleiro tomou-a em mãos. Observando enquanto ele mesmo analisava a lâmina. Pelo sorriso que ele dera imaginou que algo tinha passado pela mente dele, provavelmente sobre o treinamento daquela manhã, com a nova espada. Apenas sorriu com isso também. Colocou as roupas e embora quisesse ter mais tempo com ele queria voltar antes que a escuridão sumisse completamente.

     – As melhores espadas tem um nome. Me diga quando essa lhe disser seu nome. – Falou quando na porta. – E durma. Eu não quero te ver treinando essa manhã. – Foi antes de receber a resposta, mais pela pressa, se escondendo.

     Mas o sorriso não saía do rosto. Aquele era o aniversário de seu cavaleiro, e estava feliz por ter conseguido passar pelo menos alguns minutos do dia com ele e as horas da noite anterior. Embora também não tenha expressado realmente seu sentimento de amor... Algo que pretendia dizer quando entregasse a espada. 

– Me pergunto se ele vai notar que aquela ordem também foi para que eu pudesse fugir do treino...  

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma *w* Aproveitei a inspiração para fazer desde o seu presente de aniversário S2. Desculpa entregar antes, mas é que eu sou um pouco ansiosa com essas coisas e antes antes do que depois para mim ao invés do antes tarde do que nunca -q. Enfim, talvez role outra quem sabe 8D. Espero que goste \o/ Eu não consegui nenhuma frase sarcástica, mas tentei o meu melhor com o Lancelot XD...
> 
>  
> 
> Amo você e Feliz Aniversário super Adiantado S2 S2 S2. 
> 
> Kissus =*


End file.
